


It's Time

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, It's happening, M/M, Max Lightwood-Bane being a new born, Omega!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus is nervous. He hasn't seen Alec in a week, and that's all thanks to his siblings, Izzy and Jace, and their partners, Simon and Clary.





	It's Time

Magnus is nervous. He hasn't seen Alec in a week, and that's thanks to his siblings, Izzy and Jace, and their partners, Simon and Clary. After planning their wedding in a week after the birth of their son, Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, Alexander's younger siblings have been keeping him at the Institute as Simon and Clary have been keeping Magnus at the loft. Max has been going back and forth between his father's during that week so both can spend time with their son before Magnus and Alec marry and leave for their Honeymoon.

Magnus is waiting in a room before he walks down the isle. It's been had on the four-hundred-year-old Omega, not having his Alpha around and only seeing his son almost every other day. Hearing the door open Magnus sees his soon-to-be sister-in-law enter the room.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Izzy is taking Magnus down the isle as Maryse and Robert, who really did try, could not attend their eldest son's wedding because Clave officials even higher up than them needs them to stay in Idris. (Magnus and Alec have even discussed having their wedding in Idris to try and get his parents to attend, but that still would have been in vain.)

Magnus nods, not trusting himself to speak. He looks at the mirror to see himself in his golden tux before she wraps her arms around his bicep and they walk out.

 

The doors to the alter open and Magnus sees Alec in his black tux, hands behind him----most likely fiddling with fingers because his nerves are getting the best of him----and his usual stern look on his face. Izzy releases him at the alter and goes to stand at her brother's side with Jace, who also happens to be holding his nephew, whereas Simon and Clary are by his. Jem, Magnus' friend from years ago who was once a Silent Brother, is initiating the ceremony.

The new parents lace their fingers together and turn to Jem. "Shadowhunters and Downworlders we are gathered here today . . ." Magnus tunes out, just looking at Alec. His heart hammering in his chest. After many bad (some good) and failed relationships Magnus has never thought that this would happen: him getting married and being a father. He vaguely hears Jem say that they can kiss and before the Warlock knows it his Shadowhunter is mashing their lips together and many----if not all----of the attendants cheer.

When they part Jem announces them as husbands and Magnus swears he can hear Izzy, Clary, Lydia, Cat, and Maryse (all the way from Idris, surprisingly) cheer louder than anyone. Because of the loud cheering Magnus, out of the corner of his eye, sees Jace turn around trying to calm the newborn down. Alec then gives Magnus his Steele and the Omega draws the Wedding Rune on the inside of Alec's wrist.

 

At the reception everyone is eating and dancing, unfortunately Magnus and Alec have not spent any time together. As soon as the first song started Alec and Magnus have been going back and fourth between head Clave officials and Downworld leaders. Magnus is standing by the food table watching Alec across the room as he talks to his parents boss whose name Magnus doesn't recall. He's holding Max since the ceremony has begun. "How's my husband doing?" a familiar deep voice whispers, sending a shiver down Magnus' back.

Magnus, with a smile on his face, turns to look at the raven-hair man. "Your husband," Magnus purrs, "is doing fine. So is your newborn son."

Alec runs a hand over Max's head that is all ready growing blue hair at quick pace, even for a Warlock child. The newborn's eyes are closed as he sucks on a pacifier bundled up in a green blanket. "It's still hard to believe he's actually here now," Alec whispers.

"It is," Magnus agrees. Looking back and fourth between his spouse and son.

"Do you think he'll mind if I steal his Omega father for a dance?"

"I hope not. His Omega father most certainly wants to dance with his Alpha father. Do you think he'll be fine with Isabelle and Samuel while we're away?"

"Just as long at the mundane cooks and not Izzy."

Magnus hums his agreement. He remembers the first time trying Isabelle's cooking, he's sure that his heart almost stopped. Alec then told Magnus "I told you." as Magnus had not believed his lover on his sister's cooking skills.

_Good thing I got the one that can cook_. Magnus thinks.

Lydia comes over and congratulates the couple and they hand her Max as the newly wed couple go to the dance floor to enjoy a dance as husband.


End file.
